leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PAXY11
Charging After Electrike (Japanese: ラクライ、追う , Pursue) is the 11th round of the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Mega Evolves Kanga and Li'l Kanga to battle the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief's , as they start battling, X notices that the Pokémon from downstairs have come upstairs because they heard the ruckus. Kanga and Li'l Kanga are having trouble attacking Pangoro, as it keeps successfully predicting their moves, so X checks his Pokédex and finds the answer. X then wants Salamè to attack Pangoro, but it's to busy with the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief's , so X commands Marisso to help Salamè, but it's busy attacking the other Spewpa. , , and Alexa are hearing the battle from the bottom floor of Prism Tower, Alexa wonders if X will be able to win the battle by himself, and Tierno and Shauna tell her that X will have a harder time winning if they were hanging around. Shauna asks Alexa if Professor Sycamore is still in Prism Tower, and she's says that he left after the interview with the editor-in-chief, Y says that when X wins they have to go to Sycamore's Lab to talk with him. However Tierno and Shauna don't want to go there because they believe almost everyone in the city is there enemy. Back at the battle, X questions why Marisso and Salamè aren't listening to him, the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief tells him that it's because of Spewpa's , which makes the two can't take their eyes off Spewpa. Marisso and Salamè finally defeat the two Spewpa, but there to tiered to continue fighting, so Pangoro grabs the two and tries to crush them. X tells Salamè to let go of its tail, burning the leaf in Pangoro's mouth, Kanga and Li'l Kanga go to attack Pangoro and finally land a hit on it. Pangoro lets go of Marisso and Salamè and the editor-in-chief questions how X knew Pangoro's secret, X reveals he got it from reading Pangoro's Pokédex entry. It says that Pangoro uses the leaf in its mouth to know what move it's opponent uses, so with its leaf gone, Pangoro's useless. Kanga and Li'l Kanga punch Pangoro out a glass window, fainting it, with an Electrike watching it. However the editor-in-chief still has Alexa's , which he stole earlier, but the broken glass Pangoro fell out of let's the sun come into the room, Helioptile recharges it's energy and electrocutes the editor-in-chief. Helioptile reunites with Alexa, who gives the group an article written three years ago before she leaves, then wakes up and Y tells him that there leaving the city. Trevor doesn't want to leave because he has to talk with Professor Sycamore, but X reveals that he talked with Sycamore about the Pokémon that attacked Vaniville Town, Sycamore said that the Pokémon with antlers is Xerneas and the Pokémon with wings is . Back at Prism Tower, Bonnie comes down and sees the Electric Pokémon around the unconscious editor-in-chief, she counts the Pokémon and discovers there's one missing, that Pokémon is the same Electrike that watched X battle. Bonnie contacts her brother Clemont who was rock climbing with Grant, Grant sees famous racer sitting on a bench. Just then, 's come and take Grace somewhere, with Clemont and Grant unsure of what happened. Major events * defeats the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief and rescues Heli. * Alexa gives the group a document that may help them. * Alexa leaves to meet with Viola. * wakes up. * An Electrike from the Prism Tower begins following the group. * Bonnie discovers the editor-in-chief unconscious and finds that one of the Pokémon powering the Gym has gone missing. * Bonnie informs Clemont of the situation. * Grant and Clemont notice being captured by Team Flare. Debuts Humans * Bonnie * Grant * Clemont Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * Professor Sycamore (flashback) * Grant * Clemont * Alexa * * Bonnie * Dexio (flashback) * Sina (flashback) * Lumiose Press editor-in-chief * s Pokémon * (Kanga; 's) * (Li'l Kanga; 's; Mega Kangaskhan) * (Marisso; 's) * (Salamè; 's) * (Heli; Alexa's) * ( 's; flashback) * (Editor-in-chief's) * (Editor-in-chief's; ×2) * (Prism Tower's) * (Prism Tower's) * (Prism Tower's; multiple) * (Prism Tower's; multiple) * (Prism Tower's; multiple) * (Prism Tower's; multiple) * (Prism Tower's; multiple) * (Prism Tower's; multiple) * (Prism Tower's) * (Prism Tower's; multiple) * (Prism Tower's) * (flashback; ×2) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . Errors * Marisso is affected by , even though it would not be affected by as of Generation VI due to its type. In other languages |fr_eu= |de= }} Category:Pokémon Adventures rounds de:Episode 11 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL X und Y) fr:Chapitre 11 (Pocket Monsters Special X•Y) it:PAXY11 zh:AXY011